This Side
by Reana
Summary: A Roshaun-Dairine songfic exploring Roshaun's life after he returns home.


**I've always wanted to read a Dairine/Roshaun and I've always wondered how Roshaun would go about ruling his kingdom when he returned to Earth. Not finding either in the books or on , I decided to write a songfic (possible series). Hope you enjoy. Suggest, complaints, and other critique are accepted and expected. If you read, review! **

**A few notes:**

**-I tried to keep them both fairly in character, though I believe Roshaun would have changed after his experiences on earth.**

**-How old is Dairine? She was what, eleven when she got her wizardry? So, she's fourteen now? The timeline in the Young Wizards books is a little ambiguous.**

**-I've taken the liberty of making the ending of Roshaun's full name, _"am me'stardet",_ a respectful title equivalent to "You Majesty" or "Your Highness". I'm probably not correct, but oh, well.**

**-It is also my impression that once a worldgate is in place it does not take power to use it, just to perform maintenance/upkeep on it. Correct me if I am mistaken, but this is they way things are going to be for the remainder of the songfic and any possible sequels.**

**  
-What is our earth's name? I don't remember… It seems in one book, Duane discussed that most species refer to their home world as "earth"; however, the Stationmaster in ****Holiday**** talks about ****New York**** being on Earth…**

**-No matter what I do (and I've messed with this on both my word processor and the editor), I can not get the last several paragraphs of the story to stay unbolded. I apologize, but I have no idea how to fix it. I've manually fixed it several times, but then either the entire story is bold or it reverts back to the last several paragraphs being bold. I hope it's not too annoying or confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! Diane Duane and the people at Harcourt own Young Wizards and the song is Nickel Creek's. None of it's mine. Alas, life is terrible.**

**(Disclaimer on my prior lack of disclaimer: I had written one, but then I had trouble with the HTML on this story—random things were bolded. I got most of the unwanted bolding to go away, but somehow my disclaimer was lost in the many Copy & Pastes/Edit, Undos that I did.)**

**This Fanfic is rated for mild language and brief sexual references. **

* * *

****

**_ One day you'll see her and you'll know what I mean.  
Take her or leave her, she will still be the same._**

****

Roshaun sat regally on his throne. His people spread out before him, filling the room, spilling out into the terrace and the land beyond. He had summoned them, all who could come. And they had come.

They had come to see their new king, the first wizard of the royal line in years. And the first king to ever invite all of his people to his palace for a gathering. Other kings and queens had held public coronations, marriages, or birth ceremonies. But this meeting was different. No one went to the ceremonies except for those who were obliged to.

Roshaun watched Dairine addressing the crowd. With her voice magnified by wizardry, she detailed Roshaun role in the world-saving wizardry he had helped perform on her planet while participating in a cultural exchange excursus. Personally, he thought she was exaggerating the danger and his bravery a bit, but he wasn't about to correct her when she was actually complementing him for once.

This meeting was her idea. Before he left her planet, they had had a long talk about the conditions on his world. She suggested that the best way to keep people from killing him was to get them to actually like having him as their king. Together they drafted the invitation that was sent to every one of his subjects, inviting them to meeting at the royal palace "to meet your new king and discuss the future of our planet". The invitation stressed that while attendance was not mandatory, it was strongly suggested. And the people came.

_She's magnificent,_ Roshaun thought, as the crowd hung on her every word. Then again, it wasn't everyday they met an alien. _And so beautiful._

Roshaun jerked. What had brought upon that line of thinking?

**_  
She'll not try to buy you with her time.  
Nothing's the same as you will see when she's gone._**

****

Roshaun sighed inwardly. He was aware of his growing feelings for Dairine. He was just unsuccessfully trying to deny them. When did it begin? She was always so difficult, so rude, so bossy, so adorable…

Roshaun supposed he was attracted to her partially because she _was _all of those things. She was so different than the females at the palace, dolling themselves up, lavishing him with attention, obeying his every word. While Roshaun enjoyed the attention sometimes, it also got annoying. Roshaun couldn't see Dairine ever doing anything in an effort to impress him.

It took an exhausting amount of effort to even get her to robe herself properly for the occasion. She had wanted to wear pants. Pants! She insisted that they were "dress pants", appropriate for a nice occasion. Who had ever heard of anyone but a common worker wearing pants? The gown he had eventually convinced her to wear was modest, a little too casual for a formal gathering, but it was a compromise.

He would have never had to compromise with any of the other girls. "Put on this dress, _am me'stardet_? Of course, _am me'stardet_. Would you like to undress me first, _am me'stardet_? Would you like me to undress you with my teeth, _am me'stardet? _I will do anything to please you, _am me'stardet_."

There were only so many times one could be called _am me'stardet _before it became irritating. Roshaun could never see Dairine calling him _am me'stardet _or pouring herself over him.

She was blunt, and while that was occasionally annoying as well, Roshaun kind of liked it. She wouldn't ever obey an order from him, though if he asked nicely, she might comply. Maybe.

Roshaun didn't want another yes man. He didn't want a loyal subject, a power-seeker, a gold-digger or a slutty girl that wanted to be able to brag that she had seduced the great prince. He just wanted a friend.

Dairine was just that.

**_  
It's foreign on this side.  
And I'll not leave my home again._**

****

"You're not wearing _that_," Roshaun had greeted Dairine as she stepped through the illicit access Roshaun had left in her basement after he returned home two weeks ago. Since it was an already-in-place worldgate, it cost her no power to travel several galaxies.

After a contest of wills, Dairine ended up in ornate gown. Roshaun still grumbled that she wasn't dressed up enough and because she refused to wear jewelry, but eventually gave in when she suggested that she could always leave and go home if he was going to be so stubborn. Which led to a loud discussion over who was being stubborn. Which lead to a guard knocking on the door and asking, "Is everything all right, _am me'stardet_?"

A guard. He had guards. Hell, he had his own personal army. He had subjects. He had the final say on any planetary issue. It was almost too much for Dairine.

His world was strange. She supposed her world was strange to visitors, but Dairine wasn't sure how much more she could take—the elaborate decorations, the people serving Roshaun at every turn, people looking at her with a mix of amusement and fear.

**_  
There's no place to hide,  
And I'm nothin' but scared.  
  
_**

She was sick of being the alien. She just wanted to go home. But instead, she had to address Roshaun's entire populace. Why had she suggested this? She wasn't an eloquent speaker. They were going to laugh her off the stage. Why was she doing this?

_Because it's the right thing. Because it will help Roshaun. Because it gives you an excuse to see him again…_

Dairine took a deep breath to calm her nerves, performed the small wizardry that would project her voice to the ears of the entire crowd, and stepped up to the platform.

**_  
You dream of colors that have never been made.  
You imagine songs that have never been played._**

****

The rhythmic Wellakhit applause—patting the sides of the legs—arose from the crowd as Dairine stepped away from the platform, "I give you your king, Roshaun ke Nelaid det Wellakhit."

Roshaun glared at her as he passed—he had wanted her to use his full name, she felt seven epithets were a bit excessive. She gave a half-smile and whispered, "Good luck."

"Many of you have probably heard that I'm arrogant, self-centered, and self-assured."

Roshaun heard a snort behind him, but refused to turn towards the smirking Dairine.

"And I admit, for most of my childhood, I have been. I was a spoiled prince—however, I will not be a spoiled king. For generations, my family has ruled over this world. They have taken your taxes, accepted your service, made your laws, and protected this planet. However, most of them could probably count on one hand the number of Wellakhits they knew outside the palace. Why have we ruled aloof for so long? Why is this palace so far from any town? Why do I look into this crowd, filled with people who have known my name since I was born—and not know a single person? Are we really so much different than you? Do we not all have the same goals? Do we not live on the same planet, eat the same foods, see the same sky?

"Things are going to change on our world and they are going to change now. The kings of the past have concentrated primarily on the problem of our sun. Right now, that problem is under control. Now, while I will continue to be diligent in monitoring this problem, I also would like to address the other problems of the planet. How many people go to bed hungry every night while I send away platters upon platters of extra food? How many of the sick die because they cannot afford a doctor or medicine while I have the best medical care at my beck and call? How many children cannot read because their family needs their labor to survive? How many families shiver in the cold season because they do not have the money for heat or better shelter? How many criminals roam the streets because there are not enough Law Regulators to fight crime? How many problems do you live with every day that I don't even know about?

"Starting today, these problems are going to be addressed. Starting today, I will be available to address your grievances. Starting today, I will travel from town to town so that I can get to know you, know your families, and so that you can get to know me. Immediately after I finish speaking today, I will take questions from any of you that have them. The guards will direct you to the platform. You are many; however, I will stay until I have answered all questions. I do ask that you listen to others' question that we not have repeats. The alien Dairine will also be available for questions for a short while. Thank you for your time, your attention, and your loyalty to Wellakh." Roshaun ended his speech by giving a bow of great respect to the Wellakhit people.**__**

**_  
They will try to buy you and your mind.  
Only the curious have something to find.  
  
_**

Dairine gratefully accepted a glass of some sort of liquid from a palace servant. She gulped it down quickly, not even bothering to ask what it was. She had been answering questions about Earth and about Roshaun for the last four hours. Their curiosity was refreshing, but nevertheless, Dairine was getting tired. The waves of people were still coming—nearly a third of the population had shown up for the gathering. She was fortunate compared to Roshaun, however. At least the questions they were asking her were easy—Roshaun had to come up with proposed solution to complex problems on the spot.

Some of the people were gracious, smiling at their king, bringing their children to meet their ruler. Others were polite, but asked difficult questions. Some were rude, some were angry, some spiteful. Roshaun was handling it beautifully.

**_It's foreign on this side.  
And the truth is a bitter friend._**

Dairine thought back to the day she first met Roshaun. She found him arrogant and intolerable, hating the way he looked down one everyone lower than him esteemed station. That Roshaun was gone, replaced by this confident and kind ruler. The change was amazing.

Perhaps Roshaun just needed someone who didn't bow down in worship at the sight of him. Someone to be brutally honest. His visit to earth must have been a stark wake-up call. Dairine was happy to serve as a constant remainder to Roshaun that he may rule this planet, but he did not rule the universe.

Dairine liked the new Roshaun. Sure, he was stubborn and still a bit arrogant, but so was Dairine. She looked over at her former houseguest, and was filled with a new respect for him. Lines of exhaustion were starting to show on his face, but he showed no signs to stopping. He pledged to answer every question of every subject, no matter how long it took. He was making good on the promise.

**_But reasons, few have I,  
To go back again._**

_Now that I like him, I'm going to have to leave him, _thought Dairine. _I had him for two weeks, and couldn't stand him for most of it. Now he's gone back home, and he's going to be busy with matters of state while I'm at school busy with matters of Algebra. And then there is the little matter of the light-years between our homes… _

_We've nothing in common… so why I'm I going to be so miserable when I leave him and go home alone?_

**_  
The first dawn blinded you, left you cursing the day.  
Entrance is crucial and it's not without pain.  
There's no path to follow, once you're here.  
You'll climb up the slide and then you'll slide down the stairs._**

****

"What do you mean you want all children to go to school? I need my kids to help with the harvest. If we don't harvest, then we don't eat. Is reading more important than eating? It's easy for you to say every child needs to be able to read when you've never had to work for your food. Why, you've never worked a day in for life, always had everything given to you on a platter—"

Roshaun raised his hand to cut the man off. "While it is true that I have never spent a day laboring in the fields, I have worked as a wizard for several years and I will work the rest of my life as one, in addition to all my duties as a king. I understand that you need your children in the fields. What I hope to insure is that all children have the opportunity to become educated without placing undue burden on their families. Perhaps your children can school at times that are not planting and harvesting season and can be spared at other times."

"I can't read, my father couldn't read, my wife can't read… we're all doing fine," the man started again. "I don't see…"

Roshaun raised his hand again. "This has already been addressed. If you have no further questions, please move along so others can have their questions answered."

Grumbling under his breath, the man complied. Roshaun massaged his temples with his forefingers. He had no idea how bad the problems of some of his subjects were. Having lived a life of privilege, he couldn't imagine living in some of their situations.

Roshaun didn't know where to start. There was no standard to progress by. His family had spent so much time focusing on controlling the sun. Of course, that was important—if the planet was destroyed, domestic problems would cease to exist—however, other serious problems did exist and needed to be addressed. Roshaun didn't know how to solve them all, but he would try his best to improve the lives of his people.

**_  
  
It's foreign on this side.  
But it feels like I'm home again._**

****

Dairine stood with Roshaun as the sun began peeking over the horizon. The colors of the sunrise were strange, as was the partially melted landscape. But, leaning against Roshaun in exhaustion, she felt strangely at home.

"They're gone," Roshaun sighed with relief. He had answered questions for over fifteen hours. He was starving and suffering from fatigue, but Dairine was leaning against him. It was much too comfortable to move.

"I can't believe you answered their questions for so long," she said.

"I promised didn't I? And I think the people were really amazed that I took the time to talk to them. Besides, you stayed the entire time, too. I only promised you for a little while."

"I couldn't let you show me up, could I?" Dairine replied. "You definitely did impress them, though. Your people need a ruler they think they can relate to, someone who they feel really knows them," Dairine replied.

"That's what you said before. That's why we did this."

"Some food, _am me'stardet?_" asked a servant, bringing out a tray. "Would you like me to bring you a table?"

"This is fine," Dairine said before Roshaun could speak, plopping down on the ground.

The servant looked to Roshaun for confirmation. Wearily, Roshaun nodded. "Yes, just set it on the ground. Go get some rest."

"Yes, _am me'stardet,_" the servant said gratefully.

Roshaun sat down cautiously, looking like someone uncomfortable with what he was doing. "The great king of Wellakh sitting on a ground with an alien," he scoffed. "What will you have me doing next?"

Dairine smiled, picking up a piece of food vaguely identifiable as some sort of grain-based bread. "It's not all bad, is it?"

"As long as you're the alien, no, it's not," Roshaun replied, meeting her gaze.

**_  
There's no place to hide,  
But I don't think I'm scared._**

****

Dairine heart quickened. Roshaun took her hand in his.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she managed to say, trying not to let slip the myriad of emotions she was feeling.

"Everything. For putting up with me. For suggesting ways to improve my kingdom. For making me aware of my own faults. For coming today. For being so wonderful."

Dairine flushed. _I hope he can't see my cheeks in the morning light. _

**_There's no place to hide._**

"I just can't help it, but you're welcome," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment at his flattery. _Is he hitting on me?_ she wondered. _Would it be so bad if he was?**  
  
There's no place to hide.**_

******T**hey ate in peace of the morning for several more minutes. Despite her exhaustion, Dairine found herself enjoying the variety of exotic foods. Fruits she had never seen before, with a strange, wonderful flavor. Finally, when she had eaten her fill, she stretched out and started to stand.

"I probably need to be getting home. I told Dad I'd be gone awhile on wizardry, but I don't want to push my luck. If he has Nita start poking around in her manual, she'll find that I'm sitting watching a sunrise with you, and not working on wizardry at all."

************

**********_There's no place to hide.  
But I don't think I'm scared.  
  
_**

******R**oshaun pulled her back down. "Stay a little while longer. Please?"

Dairine sat. She liked it when he pleaded with her. It was amusing to see him step off his high horse for awhile.

"So…" Roshaun started, struggling to get out the question he'd been want to ask all night. "Do I get to see you again?"

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…_

Dairine saw the fear of rejection on his face. Inwardly she smiled. His aloof, emotionless mask was slipping. Good.

"I suppose I could accidentally forget to close the worldgate in my basement. As long as Dad doesn't decide to rearrange things down there…"

Roshaun slid his arm around Dairine. She tensed momentarily, then relaxed into his hold.

"I'll be transiting around the kingdom for the next several months visiting the towns, but I'll try to stop in and see you in my free time. And you can always come by here and ask the guards whether I'm here now that they know you."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Is it an adequate one?" Roshaun questioned.

"Not really. I really never want to see you again. I'm just being polite so the great king won't have my head on a platter."

"Head on a platter? Is that a cultural thing?" asked Roshaun, once he realized she was joking about not wanting to see him again.

"Kings on earth used to do that, a long time ago… they'd ask for the heads of their enemies to be brought to them on a platter."

"That's revolting," Roshaun answered, looking horrified.

"What, your family never executed enemies of state?" Dairine asked.

"Not to my knowledge."

A cool breeze blew, causing Dairine to shiver. Roshaun's arm tightened around her and she snuggled a little closer.

_This is so nice, _thought Roshaun, _I could stay like this forever. No pressures. No question. No matters of the kingdom. Just Dairine. I hope she feels the same. I guess I do have to let her go some time. But before__…_********

**********_There's no place to hide.  
But I don't think I'm scared._**

******"**I really do need to go," she said finally.

"I know," said Roshaun, showing no signs of letting go of her. _She's so beautiful. _He cupped her cheek in his palm.

Dairine smiled up at him. "You have to let me go."

"I know," he repeated, pulling her closer. Suddenly, he lean down and pressed his lips to hers.

Just as suddenly, he pulled back.

"I don't know your customs. Is that acceptable?"

When Dairine answered, she didn't bother with words.

* * *

**********Not as fluffy as I originally intended, but not too bad. If you want me to do a sequel, let me know in the reviews. Take note: Review!**

************


End file.
